Batman Vol 1 203
Locations: * Items: * Batarang Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The 100 Batarangs of Batman | Synopsis4 = Batman aficionado Elmer Mason is visited by two men claiming to be fellow admirers of the Caped Crusader. In reality, the two men are criminals intent on acquiring Mason's films featuring Batman in action with his batarang. When informed of the theft and the crooks threat to "pay Batman back with his own stunt", Batman reflects upon the various Batarangs he's made use of in the past, while cautiously eyeing a vault containing 'Batarang X' which he will be forced to use to apprehend the criminals. This story was originally presented in Detective Comics 244 June, 1957. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Batman * Robin Supporting Characters: * Vicki Vale Adversaries: * The Racer Other Characters: * Vicki Vale's unnamed editor at Vue Magazine Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Batmobile | StoryTitle5 = Secret of the Batmobile | Synopsis5 = When Vicki Vale manages to capture a photograph of the Batmobile in action, she is unaware that her picture contains a clue as to Batman's true identity. In an attmept to postpone the publication of the image, Batman offers to provide her with a first hand account of the Batmobile's past feats. Meanwhile, a highspeed driver dubbed 'The Racer' has been terrorizing the streets of Gotham. This story is a reprinting of the third tale in Batman 98 March, 1956. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Batman * Robin Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * "Diamond" Lang * "Big Time" Gateson Other Characters: * James Gordon Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Flying Bat-Cave | Synopsis6 = When Robin is ambushed by a gang of criminals one evening, Batman is given the ultimatium to not set foot in town for one week to ensure his safety. After agreeing to the demand, Batman devises a scheme to ensure that he can keep his word while still managing to protect Gotham. When the criminal organization attempts to steal a shipment being made to the Gotham National Bank, they observe a dome shaped Flying Bat-Cave approach overhead. Believing that Batman can do no more than watch their actions, they proceed with their plans. However, they soon learn that the Bat-Cave is equipped with tools to defeat them such as a magnetic arm which can pull their tommyguns from out of their hands. In the days that follow, the criminals attmept evade the Flying Bat-Cave through a variety of methods. This story originally appeared in Detective Comics 186 August, 1952. | Notes = This issue contains three new features: * 1. A sideview plan of the Bat-Cave which includes a look at the hangers for the Batplane and Batcopter, the Bat-Cave's Lab, Repair Shop, and Garage on its Upper Level, and its Work Shop, Trophy Room, Computerized Crime-File, and Underground stream for the Batboat on its Lower Level. We also learned that the Bat-Cave itself is capable of emitting a smoke screen to conceal the entering and exiting of its airborne vehicles. * 2. Detailed Looks at Batman and Robin's Utility Belts. In addition to each coming equipped with a two-way transistor radio and microphone speaker, we learn that Batman's belt contains the following items: * Infra-red flashlight * Smoke Capsules * Fingerprint Kit * Miniature Camera * Skeleton Keys * Tear Gas Capsules * Transistorized Power Source * Miniature Voice Recorder * Bat Rope with Automatic Reel * Laser Torch * Plastic Explosive Grenades * An assortment of Contact Lenses * 3. An overhead and sideview look at the Batplane and a fullview of Batman's gas mask and Bat-cuffs. | Trivia = *We learn in the third story of this collection that Bruce Wayne's address is 244 Park Drive. * Australian boomerang expert Lee Collins is cited in the fourth tale as the inventor of the Batarang. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1968, May (Publication)